Time Crash
Time Crash ist ein Special der Children in Need-Kampagne, das zwischen den Episoden Last of the Time Lords und Voyage of the Damned ausgestrahlt wurde. Handlung Nach seinem Abschied von Martha Jones startet der Zehnte Doctor die TARDIS. Doch irgendwie spielt sie verrückt und plötzlich steht ihm der Fünfte Doctor gegenüber. Dem 10. Doctor ist schnell klar, mit wem er es zu tun hat, wogegen der 5. erst einmal verwirrt und erbost ist. Der 10. Doctor realisiert unterdessen, dass er nach der Reparatur der TARDIS vergessen hat, die Schutzabschirmung zu aktivieren, was zu einer Kollision mit der TARDIS des 5. Doctors im Zeitstrom führte. Dadurch entstand ein Paradox im Herzen der TARDIS, das ein Schwarzes Loch generierte. Während der 5. Doctor sich immer noch echauffiert und den 10. Doctor, der soviel über ihn weiß, für einen seiner Fans hält, schaltet jener ohne groß nachzudenken an der Konsole herum und erschafft eine Supernova, die das Schwarze Loch neutralisiert und so die Materie im Gleichgewicht hält. Der 5. Doctor ist fasziniert über diese Reaktion, doch dann erkennt er, dass seine spätere Inkarnation wusste was zu tun war, weil sie es gesehen hatte, als sie noch in der 5. Inkarnation steckte. Bevor der 5. Doctor wieder verschwindet kann der 10. ihm noch vermitteln, dass er immer sein 'Lieblingsdoktor' war. Bereits nicht mehr sichtbar ermahnt der 5. Doctor sein Zukunftsselbst noch, die Schutzabschirmung wieder hochzufahren. Doch in dem Moment, indem er das tut ist auch schon das nächste Objekt mit der TARDIS kollidiert: die Titanic ... Mitwirkende Anmerkungen und Bezüge zu anderen Episoden *Das Special spielt innerhalb der letzten Minuten der Episode Last of the Time Lords, zwischen dem Abschied von Martha Jones und dem Crash mit der Titanic. *Der Fünfte Doctor hält den Zehnten Doctor für ein Mitglied von LINDA. *Die Klosterglocke der TARDIS läutet. *Als der Zehnte Doctor meint, dass er zuvor auf alt, griesgrämig und wichtig gemacht habe, dürfte dass eine Anspielung auf seine erste Inkarnation sein. *Der Zehnte Doctor fragt den Fünften, wann er sich gerade befinden würde und erwähnt in diesem Zusammenhang Tegan, Nyssa, die Mara und die Cybermen. Er warnt sein jüngeres Ich vor dem zukünftigen Master und antwortet auf die Frage, ob der Master noch immer einen Bart hätte, mit einem Nein. Erst in der Folge The Doctor Falls hat der Master dann tatsächlich wieder einen Bart. Hinter den Kulissen *Das Special befindet sich als Bonus in der Staffelbox zur 30. Staffel. *Diese Mini-Episode spielt ausschließlich im Inneren der TARDIS, so dass auf Außen-Dreharbeiten und aufwändige Kulissen verzichtet werden konnte. *Der Regisseur des Mini-Specials, Graeme Harper, war auch der Regisseur von The Caves of Androzani; Davisons letztem Auftritt als Fünfter Doctor. *Die 2005er Titelmelodie taucht hier zum letzten Mal auf. Ab Voyage of the Damned kommt eine leicht veränderte vor. *Da Time Crash von Steven Moffat als kanonisch bestätigt wurde, ist das die erste Multi-Doctor Folge, bei der Patrick Troughton als Zweiter Doctor nicht auftritt. *Das Outfit des Fünften Doctors ist größtenteils original und stammen von einer Doctor Who-Ausstellung. Einzig Hut und der Sellerie (welcher in diesem Fall echt war, was Davison promt geärgert hat) sind neu. Bei der Hose handelt es sich übrigens nicht um die von Davisons normalen Kostüm, sondern um die, die sein Nachfolger Colin Baker trug, bis er das Outfit des Sechsten Doctors anzog. *Mit der Erklärung, dass der Konsolenraum ein "Desktopthema" hat, das man einfach wechseln kann (das des Neunten und Zehnten heißt wegen dieses Specials "Coral"); wird endlich erklärt, dass dieser Raum teils dramatische Änderungen von einer zur anderen Folge erlebt, ohne, dass der Doctor oder seine Begleiter näher darauf eingehen. *Gegen Ende des Specials meint der Zehnte zum Fünften Doctor, dass dieser "sein" Doctor sei (nachdem er zuvor schon gesagt hat, dass der Fünfte sein Favorit ist). Unter Whovians ist der Begriff "mein Doctor" in Gebrauch, wenn man von der Inkarnation spricht, mit der man die Serie angefangen hat ("You never forget your first Doctor"). David Tennant hat also mit Davisons Ära angefangen und wurde vielleicht durch ihn dazu gebracht ein Schauspieler zu werden. *Ein Jahr später traf Tennant bei den Dreharbeiten zu The Doctor's Daughter auf Davisons Tochter, Georgia Moffett. Die beiden verliebten sich und heirateten schließlich. Somit wurde Tennant der Schwiegersohn von Davison. en:Time Crash (TV story) es:Time Crash fr:Time Crash Kategorie:Spezialproduktionen